Scars
by Clara Masse
Summary: When Vince gets slightly carried away with the hot fudge he must find a way to prove he’s sorry for his mistake. Slash. X


Title: Scars

Fandom: The Mighty Boosh

Pairing: Howince

Words: 2113 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Owned by Julian and Noel. Embrace the love. X

Summary: When Vince gets slightly carried away with the hot fudge he must find a way to prove he's sorry for his mistake. Slash. X

Author's Note: Wow be honored and bask in my glory, ok don't. wondering where this story came from? Ever noticed Julian Barratt has a burn like scar on his right shoulder? This is how me and my friend Harry pictured him getting it. Any info on the real reason he has it would be much appreciated. X

Howard had been looking forward to this night for a long time. Vince had promised him a fantastic night since the day they had first gotten together and now he had decided it was the night to try it. Vince had planned everything very carefully from what he wanted to smother Howard in, to what he was going to do to him. That left him with a very excited Howard Moon in his wickedly naughty clutches all night. 

Howard was watching T.V. when Vince Noir strutted in wearing a pristine white shirt with a pair of unbelievably tight drain pipe jeans. Howard didn't notice he was gaping until Vince strutted past closing his mouth with his index finger, "don't stare. It's rude."

"Actually what I'm thinking is rude… How on earth do you get in those jeans?"

"Be a good boy and I'll show you." Howard's face flamed, he didn't want to think of Vince like that, thinking of Vince shirtless was enough to have Howard weak at the knees. "You look really pretty," Howard looked up at Vince who was doing something in the kitchen but he wasn't sure what it was, "I mean you always look pretty but well…Um," Howard wanted to finish his sentence but was far too distracted by the way Vince was swaying his hips, he groaned slightly when he saw Vince's hands rest on his waist and the cute knock kneed stance that Vince absolutely owned. Vince caught the noise turning around looking at Howard chewing cutely on the end of his tie, "hey don't do that you'll ruin it," Vince smiled sweetly walking over to Howard with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Howard grinned that was what Vince had been doing. Vince carefully placed the bottle and the glasses on the table next to the sofa, he then turned his attention to the tie still being abused by Howard's pretty mouth, "hey, how about you give the tie a break and let me occupy your mouth, huh?" Vince gently pulled the tie from Howard's mouth replacing it with his lips, he loved kissing Howard, Howard knew exactly what to do while kissing Vince that drove him wild. Howard roughly pushed his thumbs into the spot just over his hips grinning when he heard the sharp in take of breath from his kissing partner, "I luh-love it when you d-do that." Howard didn't speak he just let out a low growl making Vince blushed, he loved it when Howard got all dominating like that. Vince pulled away quickly, then realizing he might of worried Howard slightly, he softly rubbed Howard's chest, "don't worry, you didn't do anything. I was just getting too carried away and I have a plan tonight."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you that," Vince leaned forward purposely making sure to grind his hips into Howard's watching as Howard tossed his head back at the friction between them, "it's a secret," Vince whispered huskily into Howard's ear carefully tracing around the outside with his tongue before gently biting down on Howard's ear lobe. "V-vince, baby, please don't do that, you can't even fathom what it does to me."

"Mmmm hmmm, clearly I'm not doing enough, not when you can think of words like 'fathom' huh?" Vince giggled against Howard's jaw trailing soft kisses along that before dipping down to kiss Howard's neck, when he found a particularly sensitive spot and bit down Howard instinctively gripped the back of Vince's hair pulling and twisting the hair around his fingers. "Um Howard, mmm, would you like a drink?" Howard gasped as Vince bit that sensitive area again, "y-yeah sure o-ok." Vince moved back away from Howard leaning over him to pour two tall glasses of wine. After placing a soft kiss to Vince's shoulder Howard followed Vince's dramatically structured hands to the glass and bottle smiling at the amount he was pouring for him, "you trying to get me drunk, Little Man?" Vince shook his head in a playful manner handing Howard his glass and cradling his own in two hands taking precise sips so he didn't spill anything on his white shirt. Howard quickly took a huge gulp of his drink so Vince didn't notice how his mouth dropped open from watching his cute pink tongue lap up a stray drop of wine. Vince looked so cute his cheeks all pink and his lips stained red from the wine, "that's definitely your colour."

"Huh? Oh," Vince raised his long fingers to brush his lips, "d'you like it?" Howard nodded leaning forward to softly press a kiss to Vince's ruby red lips. "I like it on you too," Vince giggled running a finger over Howard's bottom lip running his hand up from Howard's waist band to the buttons on Howard's shirt looking down at his hands as they pulled the buttons from the holes, "I think you might wanna take this off."

"uh wh-why?"

"I've got something very special for you," Vince got up from Howard's lap walking over into the little kitchen making sure he stood in the way so Howard couldn't see what he was doing, "what're you doing?"

"Didn't I tell you? It's a secret?" Howard shrugged removing his shirt and sitting back against the cushions on the couch laying his head back until he felt Vince's weight back on his lap, when he looked up Vince was so close he could only see the two huge blue orbs Vince called eyes, "you're a little close." Vince wriggled against Howard causing him to sit up straighter, "will you close you're eyes for me?" Howard reddened closing his eyes as Vince had requested. Vince smiled gently scratching Howard's chest giggling as Howard released another one of those sexy growls, "don't move."

"And if I do?"

"Then I'll hurt you."

"I doubt it," Howard laughed until he felt something cover his eyes, "hey, what was that?"

"A blindfold."

"Uh huh, ok," Howard grinned bucking against Vince in a mischievous manner, he really wanted to see what Vince had in mind for his version of 'hurt'. What happened next he wasn't exactly expecting and of course it wasn't what Vince meant when he had said hurt but as soon as the scalding sticky substance touched the bare skin of Howard's right shoulder he roared with pain. Knowing his mistake straight away, and knowing how unpleasant burns were, Vince leaned down delicately removing the hot fudge (sticky substance) with his tongue when Howard's shoulder was clear of fudge Vince reached over lifting the wine bottle and placing the chilled bottle against Howard's burnt skin, "I'm so sorry Howard, please don't be mad, I didn't mean too." Howard let out a pained groan reaching up with his left hand to remove the blindfold tossing it the same way his shirt had gone earlier, "it's ok I know you didn't mean it," he looked down at his shoulder wincing at the redness and blisters. Vince's eyes quickly welled up, the last thing he had wanted to do was hurt Howard and he looked in so much pain. Howard smiled reassuringly up at Vince, still sitting in his lap, but caught the tears gathering in those luscious blue eyes, "hey hey, it's alright it was an accident."

"I I was just so excited a-and I forgot to let it cool."

"Didn't I just say it was ok? Although saying that I think I may need a hospital because I don't want this getting infected." Vince nodded hastily getting up from Howard's lap rushing to the kitchen again to get something cold out of the freezer to cool Howard's blistering shoulder. As Vince did everything needed in the kitchen Howard warily pulled on a vest wincing when he had to move his arm to get it through the correct hole, even though it was he himself that had been hurt Howard couldn't help but think of his little Vince, he had been close to tears. Poor thing, Howard thought, I must have frightened him when I yelled.

After explaining what had happened at the hospital, the Doctor had covered the burn in some sort of cooling gel telling Howard and Vince to be careful as the burn was so bad it was going to leave a scar. Although Howard could tell he was upset, Vince had been very supportive holding Howard's hand and squeezing every time he winced. Howard had moved his hand to tangle in that mess of black hair, a gesture that Howard knew calmed Vince.

Back home Howard flopped onto the couch carefully pulling off his vest and tossing it on the floor. Vince sat at a distance on the sofa nervously twisting his hair around his index finger, "Howard, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Howard smiled and outreached his left arm pulling Vince into a tight cuddle. Vince blushed, "Howard, I want to give you something," Vince smiled running his index finger around Howard's left shoulder carefully, slipping onto the floor between Howard's legs. Howard watched nervously as Vince unbuttoned his jeans lifting his hips so Vince could pull them and his boxers down around his ankles, "trust me?"

"Always." Vince smiled taking the end of the plastic spoon in his hand and smiling when he heard the soft pop of it breaking away from the cooling fudge. Howard gasped as he felt the still warm fudge drip down his chest to around his navel down south, "g-god, Little Man, how hot did you have that?"

"Too hot I guess," Vince carefully placed the spoon back into the fudge watching Howard's cheeks redden as he started to lick the warm, sweet treat off of Howard's skin. Howard groaned loudly as Vince followed the same trail as the spoon and fudge had just seconds before. It was when Vince licked away the fudge from that soft line of hair on his belly button that Howard lost all control, he closed his eyes quickly pressing a fist to his mouth as Vince gently touched his tongue to his member, groaning Howard bit down on the knuckle that had worked it's way into his mouth letting his other hand wrap in Vince's glossy hair, "o-oh g-god Vince I… ngh… god," Vince took the entire length of Howard's stiffened manhood into his mouth feeling Howard shake as he let his teeth graze over the soft skin. Howard Moon had never felt anything this good before, the way Vince's tongue was flicking over him made his eyes roll back in his head, "ugh…that that's g-good." Vince hummed around Howard hearing him gasp and the hand in his hair twisting tighter. "Ugh… Vince," Howard couldn't help but cry out when Vince took his hardened member in fully. Howard gripped the sofa cushions so tightly he thought they would tear that's when he realized that the knuckle he had been biting to stop the undignified noises he was making had turned red raw and was starting to get sore from the hard biting. The newness of the situation caused Howard to take everything in from the feel of Vince's soft tongue, the ticklish strands of hair brushing his wrist, the noises he was making and the cute humming noises that Vince kept making, he may not have appreciated them but boy Howard did, he whimpered lightly as Vince swallowed around him his back arching when he started to swirl his tongue around the entire length gently stroking his inner thighs. He was so close. When Vince swirled his tongue again that was it Howard let out a long cry that came out choked at the end. Howard instantly blushed as he noticed Vince hadn't pulled away and was very playfully licking him clean. After a few seconds Vince was satisfied he had done a good job curling up next to Howard softly playing with Howard's hair twisting the curly brown strands around his index finger. "Y-y-you're forgiven." Vince snorted with laughter gently slapping Howard on the uninjured shoulder then smiling, "I guess it was good, huh?" Vince gently wrapped his hand around Howard's wrist rubbing a finger over the red knuckle lifting his hand to place a soft kiss on the sore knuckle, "c'mon big boy lets get this cleaned up." Howard hadn't noticed that he had had drawn blood but smiled, he didn't mind after all it was just going to become another scar. 


End file.
